Un santa verde
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Chico Bestia va secretamente al orfanato más vulnerables de Jump City, regalando juguetes y comida a los niños huérfanos; ¿Que puede pasar cuando Raven y los titanes descubren el trabajo que hace el cambiaformas? ¿Y que reacciones habrán? One-shot navideño BBxRae.


**Un santa verde**

**Hola amigos:**

**Este es mi fic prometido, espero que lo disfruten al máximo. Este fic, es navideño, por lo cual me costó trabajo hacerlo, ya que me tocó escribirlo en mi Tablet, pero sinceramente, valió la pena.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño ni poseo derechos de los Teen Titans. Lo mismo va hacia algunos villancicos.**

_Un Santa Verde_

_Capítulo especial, y único._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Un día antes de navidad, nuestros amigos titanes se preparaban para recibir la tradicional festividad; Los villanos habían tomado vacaciones por que estaban cansados de realizar planes en contra de ellos, pero esperarían hasta que esas fiestas terminaran; Del otro lado, como siempre los chicos buenos tenían que realizar muchas actividades que tenían que ver con estas fiestas, algo que se había hecho siete días antes para compartir no como héroes, sino como amigos; Como saben, Robin y Starfire seguían siendo novios desde ese inolvidable viaje a Tokio; Jinx ya no era más villana y tenía una compleja relación con Kid Flash; Cyborg y Bumble Bee, apenas habían confirmado su relación cuando jugaron a una de esas dinámicas; y Raven seguía siendo la misma chica, fría y misteriosa, pero podía expresarse, ya que se libró de Trigón hace escasos años...

Todos, incluyendo los Titanes Este y los Honorarios como Jericho, Kole, Argent, y Hot Spot, realizaban juegos, dinámicas, y cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran que ver con la celebración; sin embargo, faltaba un titán: Chico Bestia.

Cada vez que el reloj daban las ocho de la noche, el joven cambiaformas siempre salía de la torre de una forma incógnita y su paradero era totalmente desconocido, hacía algo totalmente secreto que ni siquiera Raven podía descubrir, y siempre llegaba a la medianoche a descansar, sigilosamente; Este asunto le preocupaba a todos, y con el paso de los días, no entendían acerca de por qué a Chico Bestia, el de la actitud positiva, se ausentaba cada vez que hacían actividades navideñas en esos días.

Robin estaba totalmente enfurecido, sabía que esas actividades eran para unir y compartir en familia, y no entendía la razón de esas desapariciones. Trató de buscar respuestas, y preguntaba a todos:

-Chicos, necesito saber por qué Chico Bestia siempre desaparece cada vez que hacemos algo navideño-

-Novio Robin, tal vez nuestro amigo Chico Bestia tiene algunas tareas por hacer- Dijo dulcemente Starfire mientras acomodaba la sala.

-¿Pero cómo?- Gritó Cyborg mientras encendía las luces navideñas- Chico Bestia no es esa clase de chicos que hacen tareas, simplemente juega.-

-él ni siquiera arregla su asqueroso cuarto- Finalizó Raven monótonamente.

-Hey, Raven- y se acerca Kid Flash hacia ella -No es que sea aguafiestas, pero ¿no fue muy duro lo que acabaste de decir?-

-Es la realidad- repite Raven -Chico Bestia es muy desordenado.-

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema- dice Robin con tono de enojo -Mañana hay que jugar al amigo secreto, y debemos llamarlo para saber a quién sale a quien, y es por eso que lo necesitamos, ya que él tiene que comprar un regalo para su amig especial-

-Y no debe ausentarse para que el otro amig entregue el regalo correspondiente- adicionó Jinx.

-Qué suerte que lo encontramos y le entregamos el papel de su amig secreta- indicó Bumble Bee mientras acomoda el árbol.

-¿Y bueno, pues qué hacemos?- Dice Hot Spot mientras enciende la fogata con su poder de fuego.

"Un titán debe seguirlo cuando sean las 8:00p.m. y averiguar que está pasando con él" Escribe Jericho en una hoja de papel. (Recuerden que él no puede hablar)

-Buena idea, pero ¿quién debe seguirlo?- insistió Argent.

-Raven- Dijeron Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash y Kole.

-¿yo…yo?- y se enfurece un poco- Y por qué debo ir yo, ¿no puede ir alguien más?-

-Bueno, no es porque te estemos molestado- habla Robin mientras toca un hombro hacia ella –pero, tú eres su mejor amiga, y como tienes poderes muy efectivos, puedes servirnos de ayuda.-

-¡Chico Bestia no es mi amigo!- Grita Raven –para mí ni es conocido.

-Raven, solo hazlo esta vez, por nosotros- suplicó Cy de rodillas.

-Hágalo por nosotros señorita Raven- Se arrodillaron Más y Menos.

-Aaarrggg- y suspiró un poco –Está bien, iré a seguirlo-

Todos celebran porque Raven decidió seguirlo, era de noche, y se quedaron disfrutando de otra actividad navideña, con risas y muchas alegrías. Y Veloz, comiendo pescado en frente de Aqualad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Al día siguiente la noche estaba nevando y justamente eran las ocho de la noche, el cambiaformas se encontraba alistando un gorrito de color verde, una figurita pequeña, tenía su bufanda puesta en el cuello y una cartilla, salió de la torre, e una forma muy cautelosa e incógnita y se dirigiré hacia el lugar secreto, convirtiéndose en lobo, aunque tenía que hacer unas pequeñas paradas antes de llegar hacia allá. Medio segundo después, Raven, que se encontraba abrigada contra el frio, salió de la torre también y voló, siguiendo al cambiaformas, sea donde sea.

En quince minutos, el cambiaformas había llegado a una joyería, Raven se quedaba confundida, y se había comunicado con los demás…

-Veo a Chico Bestia entrar a una joyería- ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo allí?"- piensa en si misma Rae.

-Raven, danos más detalles- Insiste Robin.

-Chico Bestia sale de la tiende y se dirige hacia el este de la ciudad, los contacto luego- Interrumpe su transmisión, observa que lleva una cajita azul, pero no sabe lo que es; lo sigue hasta que llega a una megatienda.

Chico Bestia había llegado a una gran megatienda para traer algunas cosas y comida, conocía al gerente del centro James Watt, ya que fue un gran amigo de su padre, Mark y lo conocía muy bien, aun siendo un titán y así, viceversa.

-Garfield Logan- y James abraza al cambiaformas -Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-Hola señor Watt, lamento molestarlo, pero vine por comida y juguetes para realizar mi celebración.-

-Pero como no voy a olvidarlo, ya tenemos todo empacado, y listo para ser entregado.-

-¿Cuánto le debo?-

-No me debes nada, Garfield. Lo hago por una gran causa, y espero que este día sea totalmente bonito y agradable.-

-Gracias, James- Y Chico Bestia lo abraza.

-No hay de qué- responde James al abrazo -como me voy a olvidar del hijo de mi mejor amigo... Que en paz descanse-

-De nuevo, muchas gracias, que tengas una Feliz Navidad- y empieza a marcharse del lugar.

-Feliz Navidad, Garfield- y James sonríe con mucha felicidad.

El cambia formas, se alejó de la megatienda y finalmente, llevaba los regalos a su secreto destino...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Raven había observado desde el techo de un edificio toda esa conversión y empieza a dudar sobre Chico Bestia, ella pensaba que él era desordenado, pero al verlo con esos regalos, se siente culpable por como lo había retratado; el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar Raven responde al llamado...

-¿Raven? Dame noticias- Vuelve e insiste Robin.

-Chico Bestia estuvo por la megatienda, salió de allí y sigue la dirección, hacia el Este.- Alude Raven.

-O.K. debes continuar con el seguimiento, danos detalle si algo pasa con él-

-Entendido- Y corta la transmisión.

Raven tuvo que seguirlo, y el lugar donde Chico Bestia iba, no estaba muy lejos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Había como una especie de trineo, y era cargado por un reno de color verde, era pesado, pero no complicado. El lugar, era un orfanato de Jump City, donde esperaban unos niños, huérfanos y pobres, pero muy alegres. Además de ellos, había unos ayudantes que preparaban la tradicional mesa navideña, también se encontraba un árbol y un pesebre; el reno había llegado al lugar, los niños se acercaron al animalito y lo tocaron con ternura; después tuvieron que alejarse, para que el reno se transformara en Chico Bestia y el joven grita...

-¡Hola niños!-

-¡CHICO BESTIA!- y los niños abrazan al chico.

-Niños, tranquilos uno a la vez- y Chico Bestia abraza como loco a los niños, y la alegría se hace evidente.

-¡¿Bueno, están listos para vivir estas vísperas de Navidad?!- y se pone su gorrito verde.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los niños.

-Genial alístense, porque esta noche nos vamos a divertir. Bueno, cantemos un villancico, ¿cantemos Antón?-

-!Sí!-

-Muy bien, todos con las palmas, a la una, a las dos y a las tres- Habla Chico Bestia mientras toca con una guitarra que uno de los ayudantes lo tenía...

_Antón tiruriru riru_

_Antón tirurirura_

_Antón tiruriru riru_

_Antón tirurirura_

Los niños cantaban como ángeles, el ambiente era muy alegre.

_Jesús al pesebre_

_Vamos a adorar_

_Jesús al pesebre _

_Vamos a adorar.._.

Los niños siguieron la programación de la novena, y cada vez, la alegría en ello era muy maravillosa y eso era lo que Chico Bestia había soñado desde que era un niño.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Desde el tejado de un edificio, nuevo pero abandonado, Raven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, Chico Bestia cantaba villancicos ante unos niños huérfanos y la voz del joven cambiaformas, hacía que ella se sonrojara violentamente, sus mejillas se calentaban y sus emociones en Nevermore, incluyendo Rage disfrutaban y gritaban de emoción por esa voz que para ellas eran muy angelical. Raven sentía mariposas en su estómago, se estaba enamorando de él y sentía el amor en todo su cuerpo. El intercomunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos...

-Raven, ¿qué ha pasado con Chico Bestia?- Insistió Robin.

-Creo que tienen que venir, no van a creer lo que estoy viendo- Dijo Raven mientras miraba hipnotizada a Chico Bestia.

-¿Raven? ¿Qué está pasando? danos detalles- gritó Robin.

-Solo, vengan hacia el orfanato de Jump City, y lleven sus regalos, creo que nos vamos a divertir fuera de la torre- Raven corta la comunicación y sigue viendo a Chico Bestia.

Los titanes se encontraron muy confusos, pero siguieron el consejo de Raven, tomaron sus regalos y a través de una nave, viajaron hacia el orfanato; los titanes estaban ansiosos, pero Robin seguía enojado con Chico Bestia.

Al llegar al orfanato, al principio había silencio, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que sonaban a un villancico...

_Dulce Jesús mío_

_Mi niño adorado (bis)_

Los titanes se acercaron hacia esas voces, podían sentirlos en sus oídos.

_Ven a nuestras almas_

_Ven no tardes tanto (bis)_

Los chicos llegaron al lugar de encuentro y se quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron: Chico Bestia cantando villancicos ante los niños inocentes. Raven se había tele transportado y estaba junto con ellos...

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Kid Flash mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta -¿Ese es Chico Bestia?-

-Tiene una voz muy hermosa- Replicaba Raven de forma enamorada -Sí, es él-

-Glorioso- Gritó Starfire mientras volaba - Nuestro amigo Chico Bestia está celebrando una fiesta terrícola-

-Voy a hablar con él- Insiste Robin.

-Espera Robin- Aqualad y Veloz lo agarran -Debemos dejarlo que termine la novena-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Que Chico Bestia te lo explique- Decía Flash -Y hablando de eso, cierta hechicera debe pedirle disculpas a Chico Bestia, por decirle inmaduro- y ve con picardía a Raven.

-Tienes razón, debo disculparme con él- Finaliza Raven.

Los titanes siguieron viendo el espectáculo y totalmente se quedaban admirados por gozos, oraciones y agradecimientos que hacía Chico Bestia; Él se pronunció:

-Bueno niños, hemos finalizado la novena, estamos agradecidos al Niño Jesús por tantas alegrías que nos brinda esta noche. ¡Ahora, hagan una fila, por que jugarán al amigo secreto!

De nuevo, el bullicio de alegría de los niños se hizo presente, e hicieron la fila para que recibieran los regalos para jugar; Chico Bestia se había separado del lugar, pero de frente estaba Robin y los titanes, que se encontraban sorprendidos...

-Ejem- Y Chico Bestia se toca la nuca -Hola amigos.-

-¡Chico Bestia!- Grita Robin muy enfurecido -¿Que estás haciendo en este lugar? se

Supone que deberías estar con nosotros celebrando las fiestas de navidad.-

-Lo lamento Robin, enserio lo siento- El joven cambiable suplica -Pero me hice la promesa de ser el Santa de los niños inocentes, sabes que ellos necesitan la navidad como nosotros.-

-A mí no me digas nada- Y Robin trata de abofetearlo -¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada?-

-Por qué pensarían que no me tomaban enserio, es por eso que me ausentaba, para no hacerle ninguna molestia a nadie.-

-Debiste habernos dicho, para comprar esos regalos.-

-Pero Robin, la Navidad no solo se trata de comprar regalos-

Y un villancico suena de fondo...

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor_

-La Navidad se trata de compartir con las personas que realmente necesitan, se trata de unirnos como una gran familia, de amarnos, de disfrutar estos encuentros-

_Ha nacido _

_El Niño Dios_

-La Navidad es convivir con cualquier persona sin importar sus diferencias, también se trata de perdonar-

_En un humilde _

_Portal de Belén_

_Sueña un futuro _

_De amor y de fe_

-La Navidad representa que nació un salvador en un humilde pesebre para darnos algo que queremos: El amor y la paz- Culmina bestia mientras da una señal de dar la mano.

_Viene a traernos la paz..._

_Viene a traernos la paz..._

-No sé que decir, discúlpame por tratarte así, no quería hacerlo- Robin da la mano y abraza a Chico Bestia; Él devuelve el abrazo.

Los titanes, junto a los niños tenían ganas de llorar; Bestia vuelve a decir...

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, ¿quieren acompañarme a celebrar esta fiesta?-

-¡A celebrar!- gritó Kid Flash mientras da un gran salto.

-¡Boo yah!- Grita Cyborg.

-Glorioso- Replica Starfire.

-Me encantaría, Chico Bestia- Terminó Raven.

Todos, decidieron ayudar a repartir los regalos; Sin embargo, el cambiaformas llamó a una inocente niñita, para hacer algo; La niña responde al llamado...

_Desde el portal_

_Llega tu luz_

-¿Hola, puedes hacer algo por mí?- Habla con calidez Chico Bestia.

-Sí- Dice la niña de un tono dulce.

- ¿Ves a esa chica de capa azul y cabellos violetas?- Y el joven señala a Raven, que estaba ayudando a repartir

-Si la veo-aleja de él.

_Y nos reúne _

_En torno a ti_

Bueno, entrega esto- Y Chico Bestia le entrega a la niña la cajita azul con una nota encima -dile que lea la nota, cuando terminemos de jugar al amigo secreto, ¿Lista?-

-Sí, Chico Bestia, lo haré- Y la niña da una gran sonrisa mientras se aleja de él...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

La noche fue avanzando, la alegría era el doble, los niños jugaban al amigo secreto, al igual que los titanes, pero en bandos separados; Chico Bestia no se había olvidado el regalo del amigo secreto, que le había tocado a Veloz. Le entregó un arco con flechas de precisión nuevas; Después de terminar el juego, era la hora de cenar...

_Ante una mesa _

_De limpio mantel_

_En el pesebre_

_María y José_

La niña se acercó a Raven y le entregó la cajita. Raven se quedó confundida, pero vio la nota, la abrió y lo leyó...

_Hola Raven:_

_No abras todavía la cajita, porque tengo algo que decirte, si quieres, te espero en el árbol de Navidad, junto al pesebre..._

_Chico Bestia._

La hechicera no sabía que reaccionar, vio al joven que se encontraba allá, y con una sonrisa, caminó hacia él, y cada vez que se acercaba, se sonrojaba más. Así mismo, era con Chico Bestia...

_En esta noche de paz..._

_En esta noche de paz..._

Ya estaban de frente, los dos se sonreían, y Chico Bestia tenía que decirlo, y con agallas habló...

-Hola Rae, antes de que me odies, tengo algo muy importante que debo hablarte-

-¿Qué?- Monótonamente responde Raven mientras más evidente era su sonrojo.

-Antes de nada, lamento no acompañarte a realizar actividades con ustedes, sé que sin me odian, pero tenía que hacerlo, por esos niños que realmente necesitan compañía, por eso era como Santa, para que esos niños disfrutaran la navidad, tanto como yo no lo disfrutamos. Lo lamento.-

-No te preocupes, ya Robin te perdono y Perdóname por decirte que eres inmaduro-

-Estás perdonada. Bueno, la otra cosa que quería decirte, es que me cuesta palabras para decirlo, pero... tú me gustas mucho- Y Chico Bestia se sonroja.

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor_

-Sí, tú también me gustas como un gran amigo- Dulcemente habló Rae.

-No, lo que te trato de decirte es que tú me gustas, lo digo enserio- Insiste el cambiaformas.

_Ya nacido _

_El Niño Dios_

-También me gustas, como un gran amigo- Repitió Raven.

-No es así, lo que te quedó decir, es que te quiero mucho-

_En un humilde _

_Portal de Belén_

_Sueña un futuro _

_De amor y de fe_

-Yo te quiero también, amigo- respondió Rae, con una voz dulce.

-Rae, no lo entiendes, quiero decirte que _¡__**te amo, te amo Rae.!**_-

-Chico Bestia-

-No me importa si me odias mucho más, pero te amo, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y siempre te amare, pero lamento haberlo dicho, sé que no merezco a alguien como tú. Abre la cajita, es un obsequio y ojala te guste mucho- Finaliza Chico Bestia mientras se aleja de ella.

Raven, al abrir la cajita, se queda sin aliento por lo que ve: un costoso collar con un zafiro de color violeta, no sabe que decir, y cuando ve que Chico Bestia se aleja, agarra la mano y lo abraza con fuerza y alegría...

-Gracias, Chico Bestia-

-No importa, me alegra que te haya gustado. Feliz Navidad, Raven- dice el joven.

-Feliz Navidad, Chico Bestia y por cierto, yo también te amo-

_En esta noche de paz..._

Chico Bestia se alegra, pero en ese mismo instante, ve un muérdago, por lo cual, agarra la cintura de Raven y la besa apasionadamente. Ella responde el beso con mucho amor, caricias, y felicidad. Sus emoticlones también sentían los labios del cambiaformas y se derretían con solo sentirlos. El beso duró por más de dos minutos, los aplausos de los demás no se hicieron esperar y cuando se separaron, por causa de falta de oxígeno, estaban sonrojados y enamorados.

-Lo siento, es que había un muérdago...- Chico Bestia trataba de disculparse.

-Lo sé, tu eres mi regalo de toda mi vida, por eso te amo.- Raven habló de una forma dulce y vuelve a besar al joven.

La noche seguía nevando, los niños se sentían alegres porque tenían sus regalos, los titanes compartían en familia, ya era la medianoche, y Chico Bestia fue el encargado de colocar al Niño Jesús en el pesebre, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, viviendo ese momento fantástico y regresó junto a Raven, que le dio otro beso en los labios, mostrando mucha felicidad. Abrazos de Feliz Navidad se hicieron presentes, y siempre lo recordarían por siempre. Chico Bestia sí que era un gran Santa verde…

_En esta noche de paz..._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? A mí me gustó hacerlo, me felicito a mí mismo. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos, ya sean autores o lectores, que pasen esas fiestas con amor y paz.**

**Gracias por leer… :D**

_**CristianLoganBj11…**_


End file.
